Pokemon's Doctor
by DoctorWott
Summary: First story was just a test to see how this works this is a real story. The doctor has died but it is time for a new doctor to rise up it's the doctor's son keeping the doctor in the universe but who said it had to be one universe. Rated T for language, and mainly that I don't want to risk it getting removed.
1. Chapter 1

thanks for reading if you saw this story before sorry because this is my first story and I was testing how it works on here

now this is the real story and chapter 1

please reveiw and enjoy

and I don't own Pokémon or Doctor who

The TARDIS shook while the doctor piloted through the large battle between the Daleks, Cybermen, and now him. Now what you may be thinking is "oh which doctor is it" . Well it's none of the doctors you know this is the story of a new doctor whose name was John. Now if this was a prologue I would tell you how he got to this point in time. now don't worry I'll give you a short version. Basically he thought he was adopted and thirteen years old turns out the woman who he thought adopted him was his real mother, and he was a lot older than thirteen. His mother's name was River Song and he wasn't told his father's real name, but that he was called the doctor. And after finding that out River took him to the TARDIS where there was also a vortex manipulator which she used to escape while he used the TARDIS (he just mashed buttons and pulled levers till something happened). Now a year later he still doesn't know his age, he learned how to fly the TARDIS and use a sonic screwdriver, he learned his real name, but insists on being called the doctor. Ok now that that's out of the way back to the present. The Doctor moved around the console of the TARDIS frantically trying to make it go someplace safe but not too far. The only problem is nowhere close to the battle is safe. "I don't believe this" he said "they start a whole battle over some devices and a broken wire" "maybe they're important" the female robotic voice of the TARDIS said. "Well of course they're important the daleks and cybermen are ripping the universe apart to get them" He said looking at the strange devices on the console. "What do these even do" he said picking up the large broken wire and strange earpiece. "Perhaps the daleks or cybermen may know" the TARDIS said " "wait... that's a really good idea!" he said "why didn't I think of it". He then ran to the other side of the console saying "I knew I wouldn't regret giving you the ability to speak" he grabbed the monitor turned it to him and pressed a few buttons. Soon the a dalek was on the screen "DOCTOR" it said "WHY HAVE YOU CONTACTED THE DALEKS". "I know surprising isn't it now why is it that you want these devices and this wire why are they so important. "YOU REQUEST THE DALEKS FOR YOUR HELP IN FINDING THE PURPOSE OF THE DEVICE!" "Yes...yes I do". "THE DEVICE IS OLD TIME LORD TECHNOLOGY THAT WAS NEVER FINISHED BUT RECENTLY SOMEONE HAS BUILT THE DEVICE. IT WAS DESIGNED TO TRAVEL BETWEEN UNIVERSES IN ORDER TO-" "Ha! I hate to interrupt you but that's all I need to know goodbye." The screen went blank and the doctor ran to the device and grabbed the wire." "Now where do I plug you in" he said waving the wire around. Then surprisingly the machine talked back saying "anywhere" the doctor didn't expect the machine to talk but followed its directions and jabbed the wire into the console. sure enough it was plugged in. "so if this machine can talk then maybe it can answer one question I still have" the doctor mumbled "what are you called?" he asked and to that it responded with a long and complicated name that the doctor didn't pay attention to so he said "ill just call you the universe hopper" he said plugging it into the wire. "warning the wire is damaged please wait while it repairs in 60 minutes" "60 minutes!" he said "we don't have 60 minutes" and then he got some duct tape that was in a drawer and he wrapped it around the wire. "doctor may I suggest that we wait" the TARDIS said "no we don't have time to wait and duct tape can fix things no matter where you are in the universe" he then mashed random buttons on the universe hopper until it glowed blue. "he then typed in a random year and location and pulled the lever. The TARDIS shook like normal but the wire on the universe hopped was sparking "warning" the hopper said "the wire is fractured all life within a ten thousand mile radius will be transported to the universe" "oh that's not good" the doctor said then there was a bright blue light a rumble and then they stopped... sort of


	2. Chapter 2

t

welcome to chapter 2

if you're back then I must've done something right

keep in mind this is my first story so don't expect anything good

make sure to review oh and I don't own Pokémon or Doctor who

the TARDIS rumbled as they fell down towards whatever planet they had gone and the doctor was in there grabbing a railing and moving to the console when he got a chance. "This isn't good" he said "what happened"the TARDIS's voice came on making horrible noises with words in between them "SHHRRRT-I WAS BADLY DAMAGED-CHHHRT-BY LARGE AMMOUNTS OF-SCHKEEET-OF ENERGY FROM-SHWAAA-THE UNIVERSE HOPPER." "Are you ok?" he asked "you sound like you're playing dubstep music." There was a short silence "ok she's offline which means I'm on my own for this" The Doctor said "time to land this sexy beast safe-" before he could finish the TARDIS already landed throwing him into the console. "Ok that hurt" he said then he walked over to the hopper and asked "what's the status on the wire?" "the wire is fully repaired" it said. "Good" he said then he saw the strange earpiece that came with the hopper "what's this?" he asked picking it up. "that is a earpiece meant for translating unknown languages in other universes" "ok" the doctor responded putting the earpiece in. "im going to go out and explore this universe and let the TARDIS repair." he said walking to the door then he stopped and said "I need to get some people to travel with" then he walked out the door"

12 minutes ago two pokemon sensed something the first was palkia he sensed a rip in space that many things went through. None of them were ever there and they just appeared. something was not right something powerful had to cause this.

12 minutes ago in another place dialga sensed it a rip in time that many things came through and spread out all across time. He was shocked these were not pokemon and some weren't even of this time. something was very wrong something has brought these here.

and in that 12 minutes they found the powerful thing that brought these alien beings to their universe they both found a blue box crashing down to Unova in 2013.

that very same 12 minutes ago three people were traveling camping in a forest their names were Ash, his Pikachu, Iris, her axew, and Cilan they were just eating when ash saw a strange meteor crash not too far from them and they all went to it.

As the Doctor stepped out he got a good look at the TARDIS "oh good it has burn marks and some scratches this will take forever to fix" little did he know as he rambled on he was being watched by Ash, Iris, and Cilan . "What is he talking about" Ash said "what's a TARDIS" Cilan said "and why is there a blue box in the middle of a forest" Iris said. they sat there and watched trying to find"out what he was saying they still watched him ramble on about everything that happened to him. They found out what he looked like when he turned around he was strange looking he wore a black jacket with the words North Face stitched in it and a gray button-down shirt under that he had black tennis shoes and blue jeans on and he wore a fedora that hid some brown hair away. He had already spotted them and looked a bit shocked "ok so this planet has humans on it along with" he looked a Pikachu "yellow mouse rabbit things" "pika pika pi?" Pikachu said "yes I said mouse rabbit things" he said "wait Iris said breaking their silence" did you just talk to Pikachu?" yes I did its time lord technology really complicated well really not that complicated it's a translator but they have more complicated technology. "time lords?" Ash said while thinking this guy is insane. "Oh sorry got ahead of myself lets start with names I'll go first ahem. Hello I'm The Doctor


	3. Chapter 3

welcome to chapter 3

don't forget to review and enjoy

"Doctor who?" Ash asked "I believe that I cannot say who I am other than the doctor" the doctor said. "well now" he said "if you can tell me your names we can move on to why there's a police box in the forest." After they introduced themselves they led him to their camp where they talked about where the doctor came from. "So wait" Iris said "you came from another universe" "yes I did come from another universe" he said "I'm a alien called a time lord from another universe." "This is very hard to believe" Cilan said "yeah how can you prove that you're a alien" Ash said. "well I can understand your um poketmin?" the doctor said "pokemon! Ash said "P-O-K-E-M-O-N". "Oh right pokemon" the doctor said "what a strange name". "just prove that you can talk to them" Iris said "oh right. Hello" the doctor said to Pikachu and Axew. They both responded but what the doctor heard was them both saying hello. "so umm lets have a talk" the doctor said not knowing what else to say after all he never expected to talk to a yellow mouse and a wingless mini dragon. Pikachu looked at him and asked "why are you wearing that hat?" "my fedora? well why not wear it" "it makes you look ridiculous" Axew said. "Hey fedoras are cool" the doctor said defensively. Ash was still skeptical about him "how do we know you're just not making it sound like you're talking to them. "why do you want to play 20 questions why not just believe me". "Because you could be crazy" ash said. That caused everyone to look at him like he was crazy. "What" ash said "you don't just say that to people" Iris said to ash. "Yeah that was very rude" the doctor said "but I can forgive him and prove I'm not crazy". "how" Cilan said "by showing you how I got here" the doctor said. Then he stood up and yelled "follow me" and started to walk to the TARDIS. Once they got there the doctor put the key in the lock and looked back at them all. "Get ready" he said and he opened the door and walked in followed by everyone else. Everyone but the doctor gasped suddenly a voice said "welcome back doctor, I see you brought guests" "ah yes" he said "I did" and then he turned to then and asked "would you like to say anything". "I-it's" Ash started "bigger on the inside" the doctor said "I know" and then he snapped his fingers and the doors closed. "But this is impossible" Cilan said "if its impossible then why is it here" the doctor asked. "Wait you said this can travel through time and space" Iris said "correct but there's one problem". "what" they all asked" "I know none of the history or astronomy here so where should I start". "The Ruins of Alph in Johto" Ash said. There's a start" the doctor said he then started pressing buttons and flipping switches and his hand landed on one lever. "wait" ash said "how do you know that we all want to go with you" the doctor just laughed and said "would you pass up the oppritunity to explore time and space". they all looked at each other and made a silent agreement "lets go" ash said. "That's what I like to hear" then he pulled the lever and the TARDIS vanished from where it once stood.


	4. Chapter 4

WAIT ANOTHER CHAPTER WHAT IS THIS MADNESS

that's right I finally got around to writing this

I had so much to do plus I was lazy so I couldn't really write

but anyways here's chapter 4te

"Wait I thought you said that you knew nothing about here" Ash said "oh I know but the TARDIS has a little something I invented that makes it collect information from the internet" the Doctor responded. "Before you could've finished saying The Ruins of Alph the TARDIS already knew everything about the place" then suddenly the shaking stopped "ah we've arrived" the Doctor said "wait did we really just move through time and space" Iris asked "well lets go see if we did" the Doctor said while running up to the doors. "welcome to The Ruins of Alph" the Doctor said opening the doors.

"Well I know they're ruins but I expected more than this" the Doctor said as they looked at the land around them. It was all covered in grass with birs of stone everywhere. If there was a full stone wall it was covered in vines. "Are you sure that we're in the ruins of alph" Cilan asked "I don't know I'm not from here" the Doctor said. The TARDIS then said "this is The Ruins of Alph but not in 2013 the year is 2888" "oh that explains the uh everything" the Doctor said "wait we really just time traveled" Ash asked "of course we did that's what I said right". Their conversation was cut short by a loud bang followed by a "if you move then the next one goes in your head".

"Oh um hello" the Doctor said to the man who was hidden in the trees. "There's no need to shoot we're friendly" he said "that's what they all say" the strange man said "then they either try to kill or enslave us". "Wait what who are you talking about" the Doctor asked "I know you're one of them" the man said "only pure humans I've seen have been them. "Wait pure humans" Iris said, then the man stepped out of the trees the only thing was he wasn't a man. One of his arms was green along with a small portion of hair, he also had a small light green horn sticking out of his head, and one foot had a shoe on the other was just a pure white flat stump, he also wore torn jeans and a shirt with holes in it where you could see a red spike sticking out. "Oh my god" the Doctor said "I don't mean to be offensive but you look like a monster" the man just acted like he heard nothing instead he asked "what are your names". "Oh names well this is Ash, Iris, and Cilan" the Doctor said pointing to them "and I'm the Doctor" the man seemed to turn pale in is somewhat normal human face but then asked "Doctor who". "Just the Doctor" he responded the man immediately put his gun down and said "you need to come with me. Somebody will want to see you".


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter

review and enjoy

and that's all I got to say

As they were led by the strange man through the ruins they all noticed different things about this time. "The sky's gray" the Doctor said "Yeah so" the man responded. "Well the sky is normally blue" the Doctor said "not here" the man said "all we ever see is gray because of them". "Who are they" Iris asked "apparently they're the last pure humans in the universe" the man responded "they left the planet on this big ship and hover around earth killing the humans who are left". "But why's the sky gray" Ash asked "we don't know those who lived before the launch of the ship say that after it launched the sky turned gray" the man said. The Doctor then decided to ask the one question that was bugging him for the past ten minutes "who are you and where are we going". "I'm Steven he said at least that's what I remember" Steven said "and I'm taking you here" he said pointing at a small stone building.

"That's where we're going" Ash said "it looks a bit small", and Ash was right the stone building was smaller than the TARDIS but was big enough to walk into. "Don't ask and just follow me" Steven said as he walked into the building. They all followed him in and there was a ladder that went down fifty feet when they got there they all gasped "wow now that's bigger on the inside" the Doctor said as he looked at the large cavern they were in. There was a large city that stretched throughout the whole cavern. People and Pokémon were everywhere, but every human looked like Steven but they had different features. Some had fur on their bodies others had tails. They saw someone cough up a flame and keep walking like nothing happened. "Come on" Steven said as he walked over to a large building made of a solid metal unlike most of the other buildings and homes that were made of different materials. As they walked over to the building the Doctor knocked on the metal with a rock he picked up and said "no dents or scratches" he then asked Steven "what is this made of"? "tungsten" Steven said. "Whoa there where did you get this much tungsten" the Doctor asked "I'll let Johnathan explain" Steven said. They all walked in and went up the stairs until they reached the top floor where they saw someone sitting in a chair looking out a window. "What is that" the doctor asked "it's a alakazam" Ash said "It's Johnathan" Steven said. "Steven why are you here" Johnathan said this shocked the everyone but the Doctor as he just thought he was being translated "it's him sir" Steven said. "Wait you can talk" Cilan said "Yes I'm not a full Pokémon" Johnathan said "I was the closest to the blast" he said. "Wait now time out" the Doctor said "what blast" "the way we all ended up like this" Johnathan said "a blast of energy that altered our DNA with other DNA from Pokémon". "Now" Johnathan said "before anyone asks another question I have one" he then got up and turned to them "so Doctor can you help us".

"Wait what how do you know who I am" the Doctor asked. "That is classified" Johnathan responded "now we need your help with the "pure" humans". "I just met you" the Doctor responded "how do I even know I can trust you". Johnathan just smiled and said "Silence will fall when the question is asked" then all the blood drained from the Doctor's face. "What's the problem" the Doctor asked "we need to create some form of peace with the humans" Johnathan said. "But the humans don't want peace" Steven said "three of their supposed "peacemakers" nearly took my head off". "Now we need someone who looks human enough to convince them that we can live in peace. The Doctor thought for awhile and then said "I'll do it" "wonderful" Johnathan said. "Now one last question" the Doctor said "where did you get so much tungsten" "that will be answered another day Doctor" Johnathan said. Suddenly someone burst through the door he has four arms and gray skin and looked panicked he then said "a human deployment pod landed in the ruins". Johnathan's face changed and he said "send a small armed group out there but try to not use violence unless it is needed". The gray skinned man nodded and ran out the door "I'll go too" the Doctor said he then turned to Ash, Iris, and Cilan and said "before you ask no you can't come" then the doctor ran out the door.

The drop pod looked simple no thrusters attached no guns it was just a pod that was carried by gravity. As the doctor looked at the pod from a distance with the small army of people he asked "why is it taking so long" Steven who was right next to him said "I don't know it usually doesn't take this long for them to come out". Then the pod doors opened everyone pointed their guns and the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver. If bad things happen he could always disable everyone's guns. Then he heard a loud voice come from the pod saying "eliminate all the impure". Then the one thing the doctor never wanted to see stepped out of the pod and into the ruins. Everybody lowered their guns and watched as the humans stepped out but what they were looking at was much worse. "Everybody get back to the city and prepare to defend it" the Doctor said. Then another pod dropped along with another until there was a small group of humans. Every new pod had what looked like a commander push a button on their wrist. Eventually every pod had the words "eliminate all the impure" followed by the now occasional "EXTERMINATE".


	6. Chapter 6

Review and enjoy

That's all I have to say

Some of the soldiers ran back others tried to shoot the Daleks but they did nothing the rest just stood there not sure what to do. One of the Daleks shot one of the soldiers and they fell down breathed for a few seconds then they stopped breathing. "Run get back to the city and defend it" the Doctor yelled. The small army was launched into a panic some people started to shoot others ran somewhere to hide and hopefully get to the city. The Doctor and Steven were two of the ones who had to hide. They were both in a small roofless stone building waiting for the chaos to end. Once it all ended the Doctor looked over the wall of the building. "There look to be about ten of your men dead and only one human is dead" he said "none of the Daleks died". "What's a Dalek" Steven asked "they're one of the most dangerous beings in the universe" the Doctor responded "their main goal is to kill anything that's not a Dalek". "How do we kill them" Steven asked "I can shut their shields down and trigger one to self destruct" the Doctor said "how" Steven asked. "You ask a lot of questions" the Doctor said "if I use my sonic screwdriver I can stop them but there's a chance they might send reinforcements". "Are there any more options" Steven asked "Not unless you think death is a option" the Doctor said. "Ok then how do we approach them". They both walked out and held their hands up. "We surrender" the Doctor yelled the humans and daleks just looked at him then one of the pod captains told Steven to put his hands behind his back he did and he put a pair of handcuffs that were basically just normal handcuffs with a chain made of energy in the middle. Then one of the humans pointed at the doctor and said "check if he's human". A Dalek came up to him, but that was just what he wanted. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and activated it. The Dalek then said "SELF DESTRUCT HAS BEEN ACTIVATED TEN SECONDS UNTIL EXPLOSION" Steven began to run back to the city the Doctor kicked the Dalek into the humans and ran. The humans all ran but the Daleks stood there trying to shoot the doctor. Once the Doctor was back in the city he saw something different there were small walls made out of scrap metal around the front of the city. "How did those get there" the Doctor wondered as he ran to the tungsten building. Once he got to the top everything was chaos people were running getting weapons and putting some sort of protection on. The doctor saw a door open with Ash in the doorway. The doctor ran in and Ash closed the door. Ash, Iris, and Cilan along with Pikachu and Axew were all in there. Johnson looked at a map of the ruins with the four armed man the doctor saw earlier. And Steven was trying to get the cuffs off his hands. Here" the doctor said pointing his sonic screwdriver at the cuffs. They fell off and Steven said "thanks" the doctor turned to Johnson and said "they're most likely sending a lot more men" "Is it too late for peace" Iris asked. "No it's never too late" Johnson said then he turned to the Doctor and said "can you get to their ship". "As a matter of fact I can" then he brought out the TARDIS key and the TARDIS appeared. He then pointed to Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Steven you all come with me. He said as he walked into the TARDIS and he was followed by the others. The TARDIS then vanished and then in a ship above earth the TARDIS appeared. They walked out and they were in a armory Steven immediately grabbed a rifle off a wall along with a few ammo magazines. "We're trying to make peace" Ash said "it's just in case" Steven said. They walked out the door and started to sneak through the ship.


End file.
